The Navi of Oz
by High-Elf-Swordsman
Summary: During a NetBattle with Megaman, Roll is blown away to a place where everything seems strange. She tries to find the Navi of Oz and escape. Meanwhile, being blamed for Roll's deletion, Lan is trying to escape an angry Mayl. Will Roll get home?
1. A Netbattle Gone Wrong

The Navi of Oz

HES: Well, this story I s double first for me. My first Megaman fanfic and my first humor/parody fanfic. I hope you all enjoy my story so please R&R.

Chapter 1: A Netbattle Gone Wrong

"And so our next battle begins and it's Megaman vs. Roll!" Began the annoying voice of Ribbeta in the NetBattle Coliseum. "These two friends are now squaring off to see which reigns supreme! Who will win?"

The two navis stood across from each other. Megaman resembled a young boy in a blue jumpsuit while Roll was a young girl in a pink Jumpsuit with long, blonde hair.

"Ready? Go!" Came the cry of the announcer. Megaman rushed forward a fried several blasts from his buster that Roll quickly dodged. She then counter by firing her Heart Flash attack which knocked him back a bit.

"Lan! I need a battle chip!" The blue navi cried trying to dodge more attacks.

"Fine Mega, here you go," came the voice of his operator. "Slot in! Battlechip! Shotgun!" Megaman's right arm morphed into a gun and he began firing several shots at Roll. However, he agility was great enough to avoid the attacks.

"Try this Roll," Came the voice of Mayl, Roll's operator. "Slot in! Battlechip! Fire Tower!" The pink navi jumped into the air.

"Fire Tower!" She cried as a pillar of fire appeared beneath her feet and headed towards Megaman. He was hit, but managed to avoid the brunt of the attack.

"Lanânow would be a good time for a Program Advance," the blue navi said.

"All right. Slot in! Battlechip! Spreader L, M, N, O, P! Megadius Burst!" The navi's arms became one large gattling gun. Megaman took aim at Roll and fired a wide blast of yellow bullets. Roll screamed as the hit her and caused her to fall to the ground.

"Sorry, Roll," Megaman and Lan commented in unison.

"You should be!" Came the angry voice of Mayl. "Roll, can you hear me? Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine," Roll responded, lifting herself to her feet and dusting herself off. "Now let's get him!"

"Right! Slot in! Battlechip! Trident!" A small, fish-like virus appeared and opened its mouth to fire a silver trident at Megaman. The shot was quick, however, a strange glow appeared around Megaman.

"Thanks for the Barrier chip, Lan," Megaman commented to his operator.

"Megaman, I don't want to have to do this, but it might be the only way to win" Lan said hesitantly. "Style Change activate! Aqua Custom style!" Suddenly, on the screen of Lan's PET, the letters of the Extra Code flashed. Megaman began to change to a lighter blue hue. The small straps on his backpack tripled in size and a new power coursed through him. "Now finish this battle! Slot in! Battlechip! Cyclone!" Megaman's right hand became a fan and began to spin wildly.

"Lan! The extra code has given me too much power! We have to stop I might delete Roll!" Megaman cried. However, there was nothing he could do. The fan began to blow and Roll was sent high into the net until none of the navis could see her.

"WellâI guess by default Lan and Megaman win!" Ribbeta cheered. Sadly, Mayl didn't share this sentiment.

"Damn it Lan! You deleted my poor Roll!" Mayl screamed. "I'll get you for this! Grrr!"

"Calm down" Lan said, sweat dropping and shaking his hands back and forth.

"Be glad we're at our houses or I'd totally kick your ass right now! WaitâI forgotâwe're neighbors" Mayl chuckled evilly.

"No! Please don't!" Lan screamed running away from the screen after Plugging Out Megaman. He raced to his room door and promptly locked it. "That was close." He said. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. "Mom! Whatever you do don't open it!" Lan called down.

"But Lan, honey, it's your friend Mayl. Oh hi Mayl, come on in. Lan is upstairs. In his room." Lan heard his mother begin. "Oh, the key to his room? Here's one, go ahead and have a good time."

Land began to pray for his safety, sanity and that Roll would magically reappear in the next twenty seconds

Meanwhile

Roll woke up from a daze. Her whole body seemed to still be spinning and she remembered something about a NetBattle. Looking around, she noticed some plants and a few small cottages. 'Where am I?' She wondered. Looking around, she spotted her Pop-Up Virus Dog, Rush, nearby. "Oh good. Rush. It's nice to see a friendly face." The energetic dog raced over to her wagging his tale. "Rush, do you know where we are?" The dog shook his head and shrugged what he had of shoulders. "Then we're completely lost." Suddenly, they heard high-pitched giggles that seemed to come from everywhere. "Uh, Rush, I don't think we're in ACDC anymore"

HES: Well, how was that for a start? Thanks to you my readers who are reading this, know you are heroesâwell, maybe not go that far but still, you rule. Anyway, I always preview the next chapter so

Next time on the Navi of Oz: Roll and Rush find they aren't alone in this strange new land. It turns out they have come to a country called Icemanland in the World of Oz. They also meet the Good Witch, Serenade, as well as the villain, the evil witch ??? Who is the witch? How can Roll and Rush get home? Will Lan get his ass kicked? Find out next time!


	2. Iceman Land

Chapter 2: IcemanLand 

Roll stood up and began to follow the giggling with Rush in tow. "It sounds like it's coming from behind those bushes," she whispered. Rush nodded. "Let's go check it out." Walking over and moving aside the bushes, they say several small children dressed in blue parkas.

"Hi!" One said in a high-pitched voice. "We're the Icemen and this is IcemanLand."

"Uh huh," Roll said looking around.

"Hey, did you know when you landed from that big wind you actually fell and crushed our evil dictator, the evil witch of the east?" One of the Icemen asked.

"I had no idea," Roll said. "I didn't mean too."

"Don't be modest," another said. "You're a hero. That bitch had use working in a coal mine! And coal doesn't even exist on the Internet!"

"Yeah, and whenever we argued she loosed her Mettaurs on us!" Another cried.

Roll chuckled "Mettaurs..." she quickly got control of herself. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Roll. An this is my dog, Rush." She said pointing to her friend.

"Nice to meet you," the Icemen all said in unison, bowing their heads out of politeness. Then, one of them approached her. "When you killed the witch, she dropped this." He said putting out his hands. In it was glowing data in the shape of shoes. "It's called Ruby Slipper Data. Take it, as a reward for saving us."

Roll smiled and put them on her feet. "They're great. Now do you guys know the way back to ACDC?"

"ACDC? Never heard of it," One replied. "But maybe the Wizard knows."

"Ok...I'm lost," Roll said. "Who is this wizard?"

"Oh he's a wise and powerful navi that rules over us all." The Icemen said. "If you want to get home, he'll know the way."

"But how do I get to him?" She asked. Suddenly, a cruel wind whipped up and the Icement screamed.

"Ah! She's coming hide!" Having short legs they didn't get very far and without much organization the started bumping into each other and falling over. Roll sighed but then looked up. In the sky was a most foul demon; it had a pink body, with a white face and blue spots here and there. It had a ball instead of feet and long arms with yellow hands.

"Who killed my sister?" The creature asked in a high, strange voice. "I'll delete every one of you until I get an answer!" At that the monster began firing blasts of energy at the Icemen and Roll, but being an idiot it didn't notice the obvious until it had torched half the town. "You!" It said pointing to Roll. "You killed my sister and took her shoes! Give them to me so I can sell them on eBay I mean bury her with them!"

Roll tried to take off the shoes to escape conflict, but they seemed glued on. "They won't come off," she grunted.

"Liar!"" the creature yelled. "Now to delete you all!" Suddenly, a blast of white energy hit the creature on the shoulder. It screamed and rolled away but not before yelling "This isn't over, girl! I will get those shoes!"

Then, from the sky, a ball of white light descended. Inside was a glistening navi. All the Icemen bowed their heads. The navi began to speak. "I am Serenade, witch of the north. I apologize for the rudeness of Coloredman, he really loved his sister."

"It's a HE!" Roll exclaimed.

"Yes, yes. But that isn't the point. You defeated the evil dictator and freed the Icemen. For that, I shall reward you. What do you wish?" Serenade asked.

Roll looked at Serenade. "I'd really like to go home to ACDC," she said Serenade looked sad as she shook her head.

"I am sorry, but I do not know where that is. I could teleport you, but you might end up in a terrible place. However, I do know who can help." Serenade motioned to a yellow path in the center of IcemanLand leading outward. "Follow the yellow path and you will be at the Emerald Site. There, you will find the wizard and he will help you get home."

"Thank you," Roll said. Moving along the road. "Come on, Rush." The little dog began to trot behind her as the Icemen waved goodbye.

Meanwhile in Lan Hikari's Bedroom

Lan pushed his bed with all his might to block the door. He panted hard then slumped down on the floor. "Let's see Mayl try to get through that." He puffed. Suddenly, he heard loud cracking sounds. He looked to see small holes in the door. "A sledgehammer? Where did she get a sledgehammer? And even more weird, why did my mom let her in with that?"

In the Hikari kitchen...

"I wonder why Lan asked Mayl to bring over a sledgehammer? Oh well, kids will be kids," she said to herself, finishing up washing the dishes.

Lan realized there was no escape now. "I'm trapped in my room, Mayl's gonna kick my ass. Oh, what will I do?"

HES: Another end to another chapter. Again I'd like to thank my fans. And so...

Next time on Navi of Oz: Roll finds she's not the only one who wants to see the wizard. Along the road out of IcemanLand, she comes across Shiningman who joins her. Meanwhile in the real world, Lan is trying to find a safe hiding place from Mayl. Can he do it? Will Roll's ally prove helpful? Find out next time!


	3. A Shining Light

Chapter 3: A Shining Light 

Roll, with Rush beside her, strolled along the yellow path passing various digital plants and the occasional docile virus. However, they soon were met with a crossroads at a field of digital wheat.

"Which way to go?" Roll asked Rush. He shrugged and began to look around himself.

"Well, it depends," came a voice. "Some people go that way and some go that way." Roll noticed a thin, white navi with a sun emblem on his head mounted on a pole in the field. His arms were pointed at the ways the voice suggested.

"Well, I'm trying to find the wizard. My name's Roll," she told him. "Do you know where he is?"

"I certainly do." The navi replied. "And I'll take you to him if you help me down from this pole. The Icemen put me here to...uh...guard them, that's right. I'm a bodyguard. My name's Shiningman!" He said with false bravado.

Roll laughed. "All right, I guess. I might need a 'body guard' sooner of later." She walked over to the pole and hit it with all her might, causing it to split in half, freeing Shiningman.

"Thanks," he said. "In my apprecition, here's 1000 zennys."

"Make that 2000. I did save you, remember?" She reminded him.

"Well, ok sure." He handed her the remaining money. "Now follow me." Shiningman began following the left path when suddenly he spotted Rush. "No! That evil virus is trying to kipnap mistress Roll! I must save her!" Shiningman jumped in the air and raised his fists to attack Rush. He plummeted head first toward the virtual dog. In self defense, Rush created a hole and jumped into it, causing Shiningman to hit the ground face first.

"Sorry, Shiningman, I forgot to mention, that is my dog, Rush." Roll told him. "He's on our side."

"Ah yes, I knew that," said the navi, standing up and rubbing his hurt face. "I was only testing his combat ability. He is very skilled. Now let's get moving." Soon Roll, Rush and Shiningman had enetered a deep forest. Without warning, a shockwave pulsed through the ground. The two navis and small virus dodged it quickly to notice a Mettaur. The small yellow, construction virus began swinging its pickaxe slowly, sending waves at the companions.

"I'll handle this, Mistress Roll," Shiningman opted. He jumped high in the air and readied his feet for a double kick. However, he got caught up in his cape and screamed in a high pitched voice, plummeting to the ground. Roll and Rush both sweat-dropped as they watched him rise, only to be hit by a shockwave. "Foolish virus! I will defeat you spawn of the demons!" He raised his hands and began to chant oddly. "Oh beacon of shining light and hope from the heavens above, cleanse the net of this dark and vile beast! Guardian!" A strange totem that vaguely resembled a person descended in front of Shiningman. The Mettaur's attack hit it, and a bolt of lightning flew down to delete the virus. "I am victorious!" Shiningman posed heroically with Rush and Roll trying to contain their laughter.

"Good work," Roll said, still containing her giggles. "Let's keep moving." And so the three companions continued down the path into the dark woods.

Meanwhile in the real world.

Lan was out of ideas as Mayl's hammer banged the door with cries of "I'm going to kick your ass!" Now and then.

"What am I going to do?" Lan thought as he saw his door slowly splinter. "Oh well, there's no way out." Then, a cool breeze brushed Lan's face. "Of course, my room has a window!" Lan readied himself and stood before the open window. "Geronimo!" He cried jumping down into the street.

HES: Wow, Lan took a dive, Literally. And what's with Shiningman? Anyway...

Next time on Navi of Oz: Roll, Rush and Shiningman come across two more navis you agree to join them. However, the evil Coloredman returns to get revenge! Meanwhile, Lan is running for his life, trying to find a place to hide from Mayl. Will Roll survive Coloredman's attack? Will Lan find a place to hide? Is there going to be a bonus chapter in this story? Find out next time!


	4. Two News Friends

Chapter 4: Metal, Fur and a Psycho Teen 

Roll was getting tired of the inane song Shiningman sang as they walked through the forest on the yellow path. Covering her ears, she tried to ignore the horrible sound coming from the "heroic" navi. Rush was getting fed up two and bit Shiningman on the leg.

"That...was no painful," the navi said holding his leg as tears filled his eyes. Roll rolled her as at this false bravado.

"H...l..p" Came a strange sound from behind a tree. Approaching cautiously, the two navis and virus looked behind the digital plant. Standing there was a red, blue and gray navi. He stood taller than both Roll and Shiningman and looked very powerful. His arms were extremely muscular and gears were inset on his head, hands and back. "O...l...p..r..g..m" the strange navi muttered.

"What do you think he's trying to say?" Roll asked Shiningman.

"He is, of course, a spy sent to slay us! I will finish him!" The shining navi yelled standing in a battle pose. Roll grabbed his arm remembering the last attempt he had at fighting.

"He doesn't look like he can move," she murmered walking around the unknown metallic navi. "Maybe he's a prisoner." Then, something caught Roll's eyes. On the ground near the strange stolid program was a small bit of data. "An oil program!" She called in happiness. Grabbing it up, she put it onto the navi. Instantly, he began to move and speak.

"Thanks a ton," he said, moving his arms and legs and smiling. "I've been stuck there for three days. I was fighting some Bunny viruses and got paralyzed and I needed someone to apply an oil program to fix me. Anyway, I'm MetalMan. And who might you three be?"

Roll quickly introduced the trio to MetalMan. "...and we're going to see the wizard." She finished.

MetalMan pondered a moment. "I should like to accompany you. You see, I feel like something is missing in my life and possibly the wizard can find it." He bent down close to her to whisper in her ear "I'll also be a better bodyguard than that psycho over there." As he pointed to Shiningman, he was currently trying to attack one of the trees which resembled WoodMan.

"We should get going," Roll called and skipped along the yellow path with her three companions in tow. Not long after, they came to a darker part of the woods. Viruses floated darkly behind trees, waiting to spring on the unsuspecting group. The group, except for MetalMan, shuddered as they walked along. Suddenly, a load roar filled the area and a wild looking navi jumped out from behind a tree and growled at them. Rush ran away but the other three stood their ground.

"Get behind me, Roll," MetalMan said getting ready for a combat. However, the navi started to sob.

"What's wrong?" Roll asked him, walking nearby.

"Well...you see...I didn't mean to scare you..." The Navi said. "I am BeastMan. Could I come with you guys?"

"You a mind reader or something?" Roll asked. "Fine, come with us. You can help these other two "guard" me as we go to the wizard."

"Ok then," he said, and they walked off singing happily. However, in his secret lair of evil, Coloredman was plotting...

Anyway you don't wanna hear about him, it's time for Lan!

Rushing like a person on the Atkins diet from bread, Lan fled down alleys and streets to escape the psychotic Mayl.

"You bastard get back here!" She screamed riding her scooter and wildly swinging the mallet.

"Damn!" Lan cried. Then, he noticed something that might save him. "Dex's house? Nah, he's probably molesting Chisao. Yai? No, I'd have to hear her damn prissy voice...that leaves only one option..."

Eugene Chaud had been practicing deleting wimpy navis for the past six hours and finally took a break. Walking over to his living room, he sat down on the coach. "What show today Blues?" he asked his navi.

"No clue." His friend replied. "Hey, why am I called by my Japanese name while all the others are called by their American names?"

"Because the author thinks Protoman sounds dumb," he replied.

"Yeah...let's watch the Violence and Gore channel!" Blues answered. Just as Eugene lifted the remote, his door burst open and cries filled the air.

"Hide me hide me!" Lan screamed. "She'll kill me!"

"What the hell are you babbling on about Hikari?" Chaud snorted.

"Hey you owe me, I found you that porn web..." A hand clamped over Lan's mouth.

"I told you not to mention that!" Chaud screamed. "Anyway fine, you can hide in my secret lair, follow me."

And thus did Lan and Eugene Chaud venture into the heart of his multi-billion dollar mantion in search of safety for Lan.

HES: Ok, spare your flames! I know it took me a loooooooooooooooong time to post this chapter! Sorry sorry sorry! Please forgive me. I promise to try and write faster. Sadly, an idea struck for a fanfic (Knight of Blood) and I just had to write it. Please find it in your hearts to forgive me, thanks.

Next time one Navi of Oz: Roll and her companions venture ever onward and find a strange field full of weird viruses that damage them. But beyond it lies the wizard's home! They are almost there...or are they? Meanwhile in the real world, Lan and Eugene discuss defensive plans to protect his house. Will they be successful? Will they live? Will it take me less than three months to post the next chapter? Find out next time on Navi of Oz!


	5. Almost there

Chapter 5: Virus Field while Mayl won't Yield 

HES: Well here we are again fans (if any of you are left). I know it has taken, once again, a long time for this chapter but I do have a life outside of fan fiction. I am also working on another currently so I stagger the writing (one chapter of this, then one chapter of the other). I also have finals next month so I need to be studying, thus it's harder to write. Here you go.

Roll and her pals Rush, Shiningman, Metalman and their new buddy Beastman strolled merrily along the yellow path. Eyeing the skyline, Metalman made an observation.

"See that?" he said pointing to a large green tower. "That's the Emerald Site where the wizard lives. But to get to it we need to cross…that." Motioning forward, the others looked in horror at what lay before them, a field swarming with Mushy viruses.

"No problem!" Shiningman intervened. "Now to attempt my super alter expert program advance!"

"How about you don't," Roll sighed, a sweatdrop forming on her head. "You'll probably end up blowing yourself to smithereens."

"Of course not Miss Roll, I am an expert! Now for my Program Advance! Bomb Blade Blaster Blitz! MiniBomb chip! Sword chip! Cannon Chip! Slot in!" Spinning around wildly a strange weapon appeared in his hand. He aimed the weapon at the viruses and got ready to fire. BOOM!

"Shiningman…deleted." The voice of the Internet narrator said.

"Well, we're probably better off without him." Beastman said. "Now we need a plan to get past those viruses…" Just as he was saying that, Shingingman magically reappeared.

"Damn it!" Everyone cursed, even Rush despite the fact he can't talk.

"Well, we might as well try," MetalMan said. "We can fight our way through, go!" The navis rushed forward using their various attacks and battlechips. However, soon Roll and Beastman collapsed to the ground.

"Get up!" Metalman yelled shaking the two. He then noticed Rush sleeping alongside his mistress. "Why am I such a nice guy? Why?" He asked as he carried his sleeping buddies across his shoulders like sacks of potatoes. After several hours of walking, he finally arrived in front of gigantic green gates with the words "Emerald Site" on them. Two green navi guards stood outside.

"Welcome to the Emerald Site!" The two guards said in unison while saluting smartly. "Enter at your own free will!" Metalman put down his friends who roused from their slumber. Suddenly, everyone's least favorite visitor arrived.

"Ha ha friends it is I!" Came an overly high and cheery voice.

"Shingingman…I thought you were deleted." Beastman inquired.

"I was, but luckily there is backup data!" He chuckled.

"Stop talking and let's go inside already," Roll said. "I need to meet this wizard." So the travelers walked inside to the most amazing place they had ever seen…of course being now since I left a cliffhanger we return to Lan and Chaud attempting to defend themselves from the wrath of Mayl.

"Ok Lan, this should prepare us," Chaud said eyeing the fortifications he and Lan had meticulously erected. There were sandbags, barbed wire, electric fences, Doberman pinchers, bulldogs, a minefield and two cement walls now surrounding Chaud's mansion.

"Yeah she won't get through this," Land said picking up a sniper rifle loaded with tranquilizer darts. "I just hope we don't kill her."

"Don't worry," his wealthy friend replied flipping his hair in the way that made all the fan girls scream. "Money can buy us out of anything. Remember that time we went for a joyride in Yai's Limo but mysteriously were not arrested?"

"Could we please try to avoid that?" Lan said. "And besides, it was your idea."

"Whatever," Chaud answered. "Here she comes." Bolting down the sidewalk was a streak of pink and blue carrying that deadly mallet.

"LAN YOU BASTARD PREPARE TO DIE!" The cry echoed around the city with parents covering the ears of their small children. Chaud and Lan laughed as she headed for the first cement wall. Somehow, maybe it was he hormones, but Mayl smashed a hole thorough solid cement. She then proceeded to run across the minefield, but the explosions did not affect her.

"That woman of yours is a demon," Chaud offered.

"She's not my woman!" Lan cried, his face turning fifty shades of red.

"Ok, then you won't mind me asking her out?"

"DON'T EVEN…."

"There's not time to argue," Chaud said while in his mind he feared having two psycho people within twenty feet of him. "We must stop her, fire!" As Mayl vaulted over the sandbags and headed for the final wall, Lan began firing the sniper rifle. For some reason, the darts had no effect.

"Did you remember to put the serum in the darts?" Land asked.

"Of course I….wait damn it!" The two watched in horror as Mayl smashed down the final wall and broke open the front door. "OH SHIT!"

HES: Well loyal fans (if you all haven't left for being tied of waiting) at last this chapter has arrived. A thousand apologizes but I have had many things to do. Between essays, finals, etc. there hasn't been much time for me to work on this fic. However, I promise you I WILL FINISH IT! So keep reading and reviewing.

Next time on The Navi of Oz: Mayl has broken through the door to Chaud's mansion and Lan has no plan. In the heat, Chaud thinks up another but will it work? Meanwhile, Roll and company have reached the Emerald Site but aren't allowed past the guard to see the wizard. How will they reach him now? Find out next time on Navi of Oz!


	6. We have to do what?

Chapter 6: Damn the defense, full speed ahead! 

HES: Hey devoted fans welcome back to another installment in our story. To refresh your memory, Lan and Chaud erected defenses but Mayl got past all of them and now she just broke into the mansion. Meanwhile, Roll and company have made it to the Emerald Site and are getting ready to meet the wizard. It is here we join Roll…

The four navis and Rush gazed in awe at the splendid site. Everywhere green navis walked and there were amazing net dealers. There was eve a coliseum that looked far more impressive than the one in NetCity. However, this was not why they were here.

"Excuse me," Roll asked a soldier who was patrolling the area. "Could you tell us where the wizard is?"

"Continue down this path and you will reach a door. The wizard is in a room behind it. But I doubt you will be able to see him if that is your intent. Good luck!" The soldier replied.

"Thanks!" Roll called. The friends headed down a strange path marked with arrows labeled "To The Wizard". "It's a wonder we didn't notice those," Roll said as her friends did an anime fall. After several minutes, the group came to a tall door with a sign that read: "The Wizard's Room. Ask for permission to enter from guard."

"HE'S THE GUARD!" Everyone said in awe as they noticed a familiar navi, one that had even come in first at the N1 Grand Prix…Blues!

"Do you wish to see the wizard?" The red sword wielding navi asked.

"If we could that would be great," Roll said.

"Can your friends talk?" He asked Roll. "They haven't said much this entire chapter. And besides, the wizard isn't seeing anyone for…about three months, he's booked."

"THREE MONTHS!" Roll cried. "I can't be away from Mayl that long, she's probably worrying right now."

"I'll get you in Mistress Roll!" Shiningman cried as he aimed a Kung Fu chop at Blues's head. The agile navi sidestepped and a red sword appeared on his arm.

"Wideblade Battlechip!" Blues stated casually as he slashed Shiningman and the internet voice everyone knew to well exclaimed he was deleted. "Don't mess with me."

Meanwhile in the real world…

"Chaud stop loading Battlechips into your PET!" Lan cried seeing Chaud placing a Wideblade into his pet. "Mayl is inside the mansion!"

"Fine," he said getting up. "If only we could find that girl Mayl's navi, then maybe she'd calm down." Ironically, as he got up, the screen moved to reveal Roll.

Back in the Emerald Site…

"Come on Blues let us in," Beastman pleaded. "Roll needs to get home, I want to be braver, Metalman needs emotions and Shiningman (if he comes back magically again) needs an IQ high than 13."

"Hm….well, if you met my price maybe I'd look the other way…" Blues nodded and Roll slipped him some zenny. "You may enter!" Blues walked over to the door and entered a code. It swung open and Roll and her friends entered with Rush in tow. "Good luck!" Blues called after them.

The navis (and virus dog) all shivered as they entered an enormous room. It was empty, except for a gigantic tube with torches around it in the center.

"Who the hell is it?" The tube seemed to project a voice. "Oh visitors." With that, a gigantic head appeared floating in the tube. "I am Oz, the ultimate navi! Fear my awesome powers of pyro-techniques!" The flames around the tube began to swirl and flare up. "Now why are you here?"

"Well sir," Roll began. "I was blown here in a NetBattle and I wish to return to my operator, Mayl."

"I need emotion," MetalMan said.

Beastman just quivered in fear.

"He needs courage," MetalMan spoke for him.

"And they say I need intelligence but I am a genius already!" The high-pitched voice of Shiningman pierced the room.

"I can see he needs his thing most of all…" The head said. "But you can't just have this stuff…you gotta pass a test…yeah…delete the Evil Witch, Coloredman and get its Broom Data."

"But…he…she…whatever gender it is will delete me!" Roll said. "I have the Ruby Slipper Data it wants." She motioned to her glistening feet.

"Well, it's either the Broom data or no deal," the head snorted.

"Fine…" Roll groaned. "Come on guys…" She then turned around. "Where the hell is the witch's castle?"

"You expect me to everything you lazy bums…" the head muttered. "It's to the west, just keep going west and eventually you'll hit the castle."

With those vague instructions, the group marched off to delete the evil Coloredman.

Now back to the real world…

Chaud and Lan had taken everything they could to barricade the door to the room they were in. However, they feared it wouldn't hold against Mayl's attacks.

"What do we do if she breaks this down?" Chaud asked. Lan casually pointed to the window.

"Wouldn't be the first time today I jumped out one." Lan chuckled.

"Not funny," Chaud continued.

"I wasn't joking," Lan continued.

The door began to rumble as the mallet pounded against it again and again. Holes emerged as Lan and Chaud tried in vain to brace their barricade. Mayl no longer even yelled discernable words, merely a jumble of profanity and tongues as she entered a wild blood rage. With that, the two boys raced for the window and jumped. Luckily for them, a truck carrying pillows was passing right below and they landed softly. The two hoisted themselves out and proceeded to running down the street at full speed leaving a crazy Mayl in Chaud's room.

"My poor stuff…" Chaud said imagining how his things would be brutally destroyed. "At least I have my PET and my wal…oh shit!"

Mayl was slightly happy upon finding Chaud's wallet crammed full of bills. She placed them into her pocket along with his ATM card and continued her rampant destruction.

The two boys continued running. "Where do we go now?" Chaud asked.

"How am I supposed to know? You are the millionaire genius!"

Suddenly, Masa passed by with his fish cart. "Hello Lan and Chaud," the calcium addict said. "Want some fish? They are chalk full of calcium!"

"Why do you never mention the fact they are also full of protein?" Chaud asked.

"Do you want some fish or not?" Masa said angrily.

"Not really, what we need is a place to hide," Lan said. "Mayl wants to kill us."

"Why are you cheating on her?" Masa said.

"Why the hell does everything think we have something going on? There is nothing between us!" Lan said, his face redder than a beet that has a sunburn.

"Well, you could hide in my fish warehouse," Masa said.

"We'll pass, but thanks anyway," Chaud gulped as he grabbed Lan's arm. "If it's anything I hate it's the smell of fish…"

It was at this moment Mayl had left Chaud's home and was also on the street. Luckily for the boys, she was heading in the opposite direction they were.

HES: And so ends another chapter. Wow, I finished this one way faster, I hope this is a continuing theme cause I hate to keep you all waiting. Thanks for reading and be sure to review!

Next time on The Navi of Oz: Roll and her friends make it to Coloredman's castle. However, Roll gets captured! Can her friends make it inside and save her? Back in the real world, Lan and Chaud realize that Mayl has gotten lost so they stop for a NetBattle. Is this a good idea? Probably not but you'll have to read the next chapter to find out.


	7. How to Storm a Castle

Chapter 7: How to Storm a Castle 

HES: He all and welcome back to another installment of Navi of Oz! Thanks to all my loyal fans who have stuck by and are reviewing! Now on with the show…er….story…

Roll, Rush, Shiningman, Metalman and Beastman had finally reached the castle of the wicked witch Coloredman after hours of trekking with the vague directions from the wizard. The castle was gigantic, made of strong defensive data few viruses could break and with a moat full of flowing energy. Around it, Yuronavis (A/N: if you don't know those are the purple "evil" navis from the Battlenetwork games) marched endless chanting some for a primitive speech. Roll and her companions hid behind some data resembling rocks and began their plan.

"Ok," Roll said. "I have it all figured out…we just…" Suddenly, a swarm of Flappys appeared and snatched Roll and Rush up. The navi and virus dog fought wildly while their allies on the ground fired various cannon and Vulcan chips to try and slay the viruses. However, in a matter of minutes, the Flappys had transported Roll into the evil castle.

"Damn it!" Beastman cursed. "I'm not brave enough to go in there with all those guards, and we don't even have a plan! Roll was the smartest of all of us and now she's in the clutches of that vile witch!"

"If I had feelings of some sort I guess I'd be sad," Metalman stated. "But we don't have time to complain, we must rescue Roll!"

"Let's try a full frontal assault!" Shiningman chimed in.

Beastman began to move his claws up and down while pointing at the YuroNavis. "It's three vs. five hundred thousand six hundred seventy three." With that Shiningman rushed forward screaming a primordial battle cry, a shotgun chip on his left arm. Before he could get too far, Beastman lunged forward and grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. "Stop doing that you'll be deleted AGAIN!"

"I am invincible!" Shiningman said while flexing after Beastman let him up, his two companions merely sighed and shook their heads.

"But seriously, we need a plan," Metalman said. "Remember, Roll has the Red Slipper data that Coloredman wants and I bet he might even delete her to get them!"

Suddenly, several YuroNavis heard the sounds of bickering and walked over to the rock formation. An idea formed in Metalman's head "ATTACK!"

Back in the real world…

Lan and Chaud, having narrowly escaped Mayl's wrath, now decided to rest their legs after hours of running like dogs to a free bone give-away. Suddenly, the two realize Mayl was nowhere to be seen and thus sat down on a bench in the park they were currently in.

"At last we are safe," Lan panted, taking off his shoes and massaging his feet with his hands.

"For the moment I guess," Chaud muttered, taking a seat next to his comrade. "What do we do now?"

"Let's have a Netbattle!" Lan said, strength suddenly returning as he jumped to his feet. "Plug In! Megaman! Execute!" Lan plugged his PET into a conveniently placed coliseum. The small blue warrior appeared above in a holographic image.

"Oh what the hell, Plug In! Blues! Execute!" Chaud red sword wielding navi appeared and the two entered an intense and amazing battle…but of course you don't wanna hear about that so let's return to the Cyber World!

Three YuroNavis stood looking at the castle. "Well that was easy," one said. "Now to the castle, ha ha those stupid navis didn't see what was coming."

"Yeah, I can't believe it I thought they'd be stronger," a second replied.

"They didn't stand a chance against me," the third said. "I mean come on the moves I pull out are unstoppable." He then struck a pose not unlike the Power Rangers (shudders).

If you didn't realize these three were none other than Shiningman, Metalman and Beastman. They had all copied the data of their defeated enemies' data and now were using disguises to break into the enemy fortress. Slowly moving across the plain, they joined the ranks of other YuroNavis and entered the castle.

Inside the castle Roll was being interrogated by the wicked Coloredman. "Give me the damn shoe data or I'll delete you mwahahaha!" The witch laughed.

"Have your damn shoes," Roll said attempting to remove the data. "Just let me go." However, the shoes refused to move. Coloredman even attempted using battlechips but nothing worked.

"Ok, guess I have to delete you to get it," the witch cackled. Suddenly, Rush jumped at Coloredman and bit it on the arm then proceeded to run. "You damn mutt come back here!" The witch ran but not before bolting the door so Roll was trapped. Not only that, but a Timebomb chip had be left activated in the room…

Well while Roll is locked up and sweating let's see what Mayl is up to…

"WHERE IN TEN HELLS ARE THEY?" Cursed Mayl at the top of her voice creating such a ruckus that birds flew from nearby trees and random babies in strollers and their parent's arms started to cry. "THOSE BASTARDS, THINK THEY CAN EVADE ME!" Mayl panted wildly, the adrenalin seemed to be wearing off…for the moment. She walked into a small grocery store, mallet still in hand, grabbed a fruit energy drink off the rack and placed it on the counter.

"Your total is 150 yen (A/N: 100 yen is about 85 cents so this is around a dollar thirty)." The clerk said as he rang up Mayl's total.

She hefted the mallet into the air. "My hardware begs to differ now give me the goods, I need energy to chase some bums." Mayl growled.

The clerk sweated and began to pray and suddenly his prayers were answered as a random policeman, let's just call him officer John, though that isn't his name. Officer John was well known as the laziest cop in the business, but any cop was better than no cop to the clerk. "Help" he mouthed hoping Officer John, who was now eyeing some doughnuts, would see and stop this crazy girl from bashing his brains in.

Officer John walked up to the counter with a box of doughnuts and coffee, the sustenance of the stereotypical cop. He began to take out his wallet and waited while the clerk stood stock-still. "Aren't you going to ring this stuff up?" The officer asked, still oblivious to the poor man and the insane female with a large weapon aimed at him. The officer shrugged and took out his wallet. "Will twenty bucks be enough?" The clerk shivered and began to point at his assailant.

"You have to the count of ten to give me free stuff," Mayl growled. "One."

"Please help!" The clerk muttered.

"Just for that…" Mayl continued. "Eight." Officer John stood stupidly as he left his money on the counter, grabbed his vittles and left the store where he began to consume them, still unaware of the robbery in progress.

"Ok ok," the clerk said scared. "Take it just please don't hurt me."

"That's what I thought," Mayl laughed as she picked her drink off the counter and began to drink it while she left a very scared salesman and customers behind.

Meanwhile at the Netbattle…

The battle had been a complete standstill. Though each operator pulled out his best chips and strategies, nothing seemed to work. Finally, both boys were left with only three chips.

"Oh the terrible irony," Chaud muttered as he looked at the Sword, Widesword and Longsword chips clutched in his right hand.

"The same ones from our battle at the N-1," Lan answered seeing the same chips in his own hand. "It's all down to this Chaud."

"PROGRAM AD…" But the boys would never finish their battle. Suddenly, a pink flame erupted from about a mile away and they saw a horrid site. Mayl, her body now flaming…somehow…with mallet wheeling wildly around her head screaming profanities that no one in the vicinity had ever heard used. "Damn!" Chaud and Lan bolted away hoping to possibly find another place of safety.

HES: Well, this marks the end of another chapter. I hope you mall enjoyed! Sorry it took awhile, my computer has been acting up lately and I've had a lot of work to do. But I won't stop writing because the most important people to please are you, my fans. Now, I'd like to do something I have never done before…answer reviews!

To Rock Raider: Sorry if you think it lacks detail, generally my fics based on TV shows are less detailed and more about action/humor. If you want one of my more in depth stories check out Knight of Blood or Adventures of Bran.

To Ember Mage: Thanks, it's cool you appreciate the twists. Yeah, I feel bad for Shiningman but he's sort of the guy who gets hit in a slapstick comedy sketch. The thing about Japanese names is, I am using the names found in the video games Mega Man Battlenetwork with the exception of Blues because I think it sounds cooler than Protoman.

Maurice A. Nigma: Thanks for enjoying my story! Your reviews have kept me going a lot and I can always look forward to your reviews. Yeah, Mayl is now full of energy thanks to that drink she stole so await even more of her fury in the next chapter of this story.

HES: Well, thanks again to anyone else who reads my story but doesn't review!

Next time on Navi of Oz: Thanks to the energy drink, Mayl is full of spirit and Lan and Chaud are going to get hit with the brunt of it. With nowhere left to hide they do the only thing they can think of: face Mayl head on and pray they somehow survive. Back in the Cyberworld Roll is nearly out of time before she is deleted. Can her friends come to the rescue in time? And also are Lan and Chaud going to die before they reach adulthood? Find out next time on The Navi of Oz!


	8. The Final Toll

Chapter 8: The Final Toll 

HES: Welcome back readers! Yes, I realize it has been a long time coming but here is the next chapter of our tale! My computer has not been my best friend lately but I shall keep working! Now enough of my pointless ranting it is story time!

Disguised as YuroNavis, Shiningman, Metalman and Beastman all marched through the castle trying to figure out where Roll was. They followed the other navis so that they wouldn't look out of place despite their odd sizes and gaits. After rounding a corner, they heard screams coming from behind a heavily barred door and broke off from the rest of the group to investigate.

"Roll? Is that you?" Whispered Metalman carefully.

"Yes," came a cry from the other side. "I'm trapped and there is a Time Bomb here and it's going to detonate soon!"

"Stand back," Metalman told the others as he drew out a Widesword chip and slashed through the door; the trio then rushed in and deactivated their disguises.

"I will stop the bomb!" Shiningman laughed as he rushed for it and grabbed it. "Now…how to shut it down?" As the ticking got louder Beastman uttered two words:

"Sorry Shiningman!" The navi was pushed out of a convenient window and below and gigantic explosion was heard. Roll rushed over to Metalman and Beastman and embraced them, but the happy reunion was not to last as Rush raced in followed by the evil witch Coloredman.

"UGH! My bomb was defeated!" Coloredman cursed. "Damn you idiots you are so stupid!"

"That sentence is a bit redundant," Metalman pointed out.

"Shut up loser!" Coloredman spat back. "Now to kill you all! Guards get them!" YuroNavis appeared behind the witch and began to charge at the three navis and virus dog. They all screamed and ran as fast as they could, which was lucky since YuroNavis aren't very fast. Sadly, the quartet did not know the castle's layout and happened to run down a dead end. YuroNavis swarmed around them as Coloredman advanced…it looked like the end…

Now let's check on Lan and Chaud.

The pink flame erupted down the street like a missile, seeking its intended target. The two young boys, one clad in blue and the other in red, embraced briefly, screamed, and ran full pelt in the opposite directions. More profanities filled the air and the street was torn up by the enraged Mayl, who now was so blinded by blood-rage she probably didn't even realize that was her name anymore.

The boys continued to scream and onlookers on the street shook their heads. Lan and Chaud were both wondering why no one had called the cops, but since Officer John was the best cop in the city, it probably wouldn't have made a difference anyway. Slowly, their legs began to give way and they began to slow down. Fear gripped them, but then they realized again, something wouldn't matter, for they were now trapped in an alley.

"Oh Buddha in heaven…" Lan prayed.

"I didn't know you were Buddhist," Chaud said to him.

"I'm not, but I can't think of anyone else to pray to!" Lan stuttered as he continued his prayer. Chaud sighed, Lan was getting stupider, which wasn't a good thing considering it made Chaud seem stupider since Lan had saved him several times.

Mayl slowly approached the pair like a lion stalking its prey, mallet in hand. "Now, time to pay!" She raised her weapon and the boys screamed.

And it's a time like this we go back to Roll and company.

Roll shivered as the YurNavis advanced upon her and her companions. Beastman shivered behind Metalman who stepped forward to defend his allies.

"Ha! You are finished! Give me that data and maybe I will spare you!" The vile witch Coloredman cackled.

"Don't do it Roll," Beastman whispered. "Either way she will delete us all."

"Not if I can help it," the pink navi muttered. "But I have no battlechips and my basic attacks will be useless."

The witch began to advance, but then Roll noticed a convenient chip lying by her left foot.

"Slot in whatever chip this is!" She cried. With that, a jet of water erupted from her palm and knocked Coloredman into a wall.

"So I'm a bit wet, but a single Wideshot won't save you!" The villainous program cackled. It rose, but slowly began to glow and break apart. "What's this? No I'm melting! What a world! Why did you have to destroy beautiful me? NOOOO!"

"You…deleted it…" One of the YuroNavis said turning toward Roll. He suddenly bowed along with all the others. "You have defeated our leader, now we shall follow you Roll. What is your bidding?"

"I need its broom data please," Roll said. A small Flappy flew in clutching a strange glowing piece of information resembling a broom and placed it in Roll's hands. "Thanks, I guess it's back to the Emerald Site!"

In the Real World…

Mayl's mallet sped toward Lan with super sonic speed when suddenly a random statue of Buddha appeared from nowhere and clunked her on the head, temporarily dazing her.

"Buddha you saved us!" Lan and Chaud cried happily, hugging on another. Their happiness was short lived, however, as rubbing her head Mayl rose up, smashed the statue with her mallet and turned towards them.

"Let's try this again…"

The cyber world beckons!

Meanwhile, Roll and company had arrived at the Emerald site. Approaching the vast gate with her entourage, Roll felt confident she would soon be back with her operator. The group strolled through the city happily and were shown no resistance as they headed to see the wizard.

They again entered the great room and Roll placed the Broom Data on the floor. "As your requested your excellency," she curtsied, "now please can you grant our requests?" The great head turned to them.

"Yes, I am a Navi of my word." Suddenly, the head vanished and from behind it arose a blue Navi. He had not hands and his body made it look like he wore a jeweled robe. "I am Magicman, the Navi of Oz. I will now grant you your requests."

"A brain sir!" Shiningman smiled appearing again from out of nowhere. The wizard approached and placed data on his head. "I feel smarter already!" The chipper Navi giggled.

"I'd like emotion if you please," Metalman addressed him. The wizard placed a red heart shaped program block into Metalman's chest.

"And…I…would…l..like some courage…" Beastman stuttered. Magicman raised a special program block that glittered gold and placed it into Beastman's hands.

"Now you shall be full of courage," The wizard told him.

"It says 'For showing heroism in defeating the wicked Coloredman!' I'm a hero!" Beastman said with glee.

"And now for you miss Roll, and Rush, I shall transport you back to Mayl. Follow me." Magicman told her. The group followed him to a strange vehicle that resembled a surfboard. "This is the NetSlider. It can take us both back to your land…I was from there as well, but one day the NetSlider took a wrong turn and I ended up here. I have spent the last several years repairing it, now get on." Mayl smiled and embraced her Navi companions.

"Shiningman…Beastman…Metalman…I'll miss you all," she said nostalgically as she headed toward the NetSlider where Magicman waited. However, something went horribly wrong. The NetSlider began to speed away with Magicman on it. "Come back make it stop!" Roll cried to him.

"I can't!" He called back. "Sorry!"

Roll began to cry, she feared she would never return home. The Navis surrounded her and hugged her, but she continued to sob.

"Oh Roll, get up," a beautiful voice called to her. Serenade floated down from above them and stood next to Roll. "There is another way for you to get home. Just click your Ruby Slipper data together and think 'There's no place like home' and you shall be transported there."

Roll rose. "Thank you all for all your help. Now…there's no place like home…"

Mayl's PET flashed as she readied her mallet for the killing blow. Lan and Chaud screamed and cried like a child that has fallen down a flight of stairs. Mayl halted and turned to look. "Roll!"

"We're saved!" Lan and Chaud cried in unison and danced a merry jig around and around the entire city of ACDC.

"Hey Roll where were you?" Mayl asked perplexed.

"It's a long story…"

HES: And thus this fanfic draws to a close. Thanks to all the readers, I hope you enjoyed. I realize this chapter may have seemed a bit rushed, but I have many other things I am working on at the moment. I plan to someday return to this story and elongate the chapters with more humor and misadventures of Roll and company, you all haven't seen anything yet! See you!


End file.
